from_far_awayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noriko Tachiki
Noriko Tachiki is the female protagonist and is also Izark and Banadam's love interest. Appearance Noriko orginally had short nearly shoulder length brown hair that grows longer as the series progresses. Her eyes are brown and she is stated to be around 17 or 18 years old. Personality Noriko is nartually a caring person and easily makes friends. She unaware of her being the Awakening and Izark being the Sky Demon, leaving her clueless of why Izark tries to avoid her. Because she was raised in modern Japan Noriko didn't have the skills that people in Izark's world would usually have such as riding a horse and she was generally helpless when it came to fighting. She was able to quickly learn Izark's language, knowing just enough to be understood. She tries hard to be useful to her warrior companions but she often feels like she's a burden to them. She addresses almost every male character with Mr. Relationships Izark Kia Tarj Noriko clung to Izark when they first met, believing that he would help her. She worrys about him constantly even though she is aware of his inhuman strength. Noriko bonded with him much like a baby chick does with the first thing it sees and when he leaves her alone she feels alone and insecure. Her feelings for him quickly turn to love around volume 5 and she openly admits to them in the beginning of volume 6. Gaya il Biska Noriko is given to Gaya in volume 3 so that she may live a regular human life and never be discovered as the Awakening. Noriko befriends Gaya quickly and even calls her Auntie instead of Gaya. Noriko worked for Gaya during the few days of her stay with the woman until Gaya agrees to shelter Grand Duke Jeida. Irkule Irk and Noriko are friends and he often appears when Noriko and her group needs him. She is usually the only one who can see and talk to him but later on he is able to be seen by other characters, including Izark. He becomes aware that Noriko and Izark are the Sky Demon and Awakening but still helps them. Doros Noriko becomes Doros' friend when he helps her find Izark and he becomes very close to her. Doros sees Noriko as his hero and respects her greatly. Banadam When they first met Banadam scared Noriko but she quickly forgives him, as she learns he and his group were on the run. Banadam quickly fell in love with Noriko, most likely due to her kindness, and he openly admits to his feelings. When he asked if Noriko loved Izark he learns that she will love Izark even if he didn't feel the same way. Trivia *Noriko, in volume one, starts shouting while in the Sea of Tree searching for her family and freinds. Here she shout for her brother saying "Little bro" but later on when she tells Izark about her family she states that her brother is two years older than her. *Kyoko Hikawa stated in the manga that she often misspelled Noriko's name for Iriko, dried sardines usually used to make broth. Category:Characters Good Guys